bloody_roar_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Roar: Revelations (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar: Revelations, also known as Bloody Roar Ultimate in Japan, is the seventh installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Razif and the 9th is against Genome. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Razif and the 9th is against Genome. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Razif and the 9th is against Genome. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 30 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 28 stages are against random opponents, the 29th is against Razif and the 45th is against Genome. Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar 5. Plot The game takes place in 2007, 7 years before Bloody Roar 5(2014) and 3 years after Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue Three years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura where kidnapped by a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" that was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Razif Kuzai. Kenji and Uriko we're later found and rescued. Current Events Three years later, Pure is still trying to destroy any resistance while being opposed by both humans and zoanthropes alike. over tha past 3 years, Pure has killed thousands of humans and zoanthropes through experiments and acts of terror. Razif, growing impatient with his plans of Human Extintion and achieving godhood through searching for the Tabula, announded the 4th Hyper Beast Duel Tournament to gather anyone who would oppose him for public execution. wit hRazif unleashing "Pure"'s ful laesenal on the world, both the W.O.C. and the Z.L.F. have no choice but to put their differences aside and join forces to save the world. Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Bosses Important NPC's Stages Soundtrack Cheats *Unlock Gado *Unlock Mitsuko *Unlock Hans *Unlock Kohryu *Unlock Greg *Unlock Uranus *Unlock Shenlong *Unlock Xion *Unlock Aileen *Unlock Sergei *Unlock Razif - First unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans. Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong, Xion, Aileen and Sergei, then complete Story Mode. *Unlock Genome - Beat Arcade Mode with Razif. *Unlock the Arcade Version of Bloody Roar 2 - Beat Arcade Mode with any character. Trivia *This is the second gaiden game in the series, the first is Primal Fury/Extreme. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Bloody Roar Category:2015 video games Category:Video games set in 2007 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Konami Category:Kojima Productions Category:"M" Rated Category:"M" rated